


Too Late

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Quando Usopp avisa que Zoro sumiu após o término com Sanji, o loiro decide averiguar a situação.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em julho de 2019.

Sanji acabava de retornar para aquela cidade detestável que desejou durante todo o mês que esteve fora nunca mais ter que colocar os pés ali, o que infelizmente não estava acontecendo graças a insistência de um amigo irritante que estava preocupado pela falta de notícias de Zoro, também conhecido como o ex-namorado de Sanji. O que era estúpido, porque ele sabia que Zoro estava bem sem ele, assim como tentava diariamente se convencer de que também estava bem sem o idiota. Um não precisava do outro e era isso que haviam concordado quando terminaram. Bom, quando Sanji terminou e quando só ele decidiu egoistamente que eles não precisavam um do outro.

Ele suspirou lembrando-se da briga idiota e das desculpas que havia dado. Da forma imbecil que havia agido e tratado seu marimo. Era irritante e mesmo sabendo que estava errado, não se arrependia, foi melhor para os dois e especialmente para ele.

Desde o momento que havia estacionado o carro na frente da casa que antes morava, sentia os olhares dos vizinhos em si, muito mais quando pegou a chave que ainda guardava com carinho ao estar na frente da porta. Aqueles vizinhos intrometidos sempre se metendo em assuntos que não eram deles. Se já não os conhecesse, pensaria que aqueles olhares eram pela última briga que tiveram naquela casa, mas sabia que eles brigavam até mais. A verdade era que com certeza o casal de viadinhos do bairro seriam o assunto da semana na reunião de condomínio. Argh. Estava enojado, novamente.

Tentando não pensar naqueles infelizes, ele entrou na casa, deparando-se com uma zona de guerra. Havia dezenas de recipientes de comida congelada e instantânea espalhados pelo chão, centenas de latinhas e garrafas de bebidas, e provavelmente alguns insetos imundos em que preferia nem pensar que poderiam estar escondidos no meio daquela bagunça.

Mas o que mais lhe preocupou, foi Zoro dormindo jogado no sofá, o que era bem comum, mas aquelas olheiras gigantes não eram. Aquela barba, não era. Aquela expressão de derrotado, definitivamente não era o habitual daquele imbecil. Sanji sentiu que o mundo do moreno havia desabado e sentiu-se levemente culpado por aquilo.

— ...Imbecil. — O loiro xingou, olhando indignado para a cena depressiva. Pegou um cigarro, levou aos lábios e acendeu, dando uma longa tragada para tentar minimamente se acalmar e não chutar o retardado para acordá-lo, não que chutar aquela cara feia fosse uma má ideia, mas precisava se conter, estava ali para ver se Zoro estava bem e claramente ele não estava.

Sanji se sentou no sofá e teve que se conter para não tocar no outro, não acariciar seu rosto barbado e sorrir apaixonado para ele. Era tão claro que ainda amava aquela mula que chegava a doer. Fora tão imbecil por ter terminado daquele jeito, daquela forma estúpida.

Como sempre ele só tentou fugir. Os olhares julgando os dois o machucavam, ele se sentia um completo merda só por estar na rua de mãos dadas com seu namorado. As pessoas eram cruéis e ele sabia o que falavam quando os viam juntos. Por que não olhavam para o homem e a mulher praticamente se comendo na mesa ao lado? Era tão horrível assim dois homens simplesmente estarem jantando em um restaurante? Nem estavam se tocando, nem se beijaram por uma única vez, estavam apenas comendo. Que mal havia naquilo?

As constantes situações o fizeram surtar e poucos meses depois de finalmente assumirem um relacionamento, Sanji fugiu. Alugou uma casa sem pensar muito e após um término doloroso, com o loiro dizendo que precisava ir porque havia se cansado dele e queria curtir a nova cidade, as novas mulheres, mudou-se para lá, basicamente levando só a roupa do corpo e por um mês não entrou em contato com o moreno. Não respondeu suas mensagens, não atendeu suas ligações e não passou seu novo endereço. Depois de duas semanas Zoro desistiu, e Sanji percebeu que realmente não fazia diferença na vida dele.

O que o loiro não esperava era que seus planos de voltar a ser mulherengo e esquecer o moreno em alguns dias, não deram muito certo e ele soube já na primeira noitada que seria mais difícil do que pensava. Ele não sentia vontade de levar qualquer uma daquelas mulheres exuberantes para casa, para muitas não estava nem tendo vontade de olhar. A imagem dele com Zoro sempre voltava a sua mente e o fazia se sentir culpado. Mas claro, era um término recente e com o tempo voltaria tudo ao normal. Ele voltaria a ser normal.

Nas noitadas que se seguiram, o que era planejado acontecer definitivamente não rolou. Sanji continuava sem vontade alguma, sem desejo e quando voltava para casa, se derramava em lágrimas pensando que Zoro já estava com outro, que ele realmente não fazia diferença na vida dele, como havia pensado. Era cruel imaginar o moreno seguindo em frente tão rápido.

Entretanto, como ele mesmo estava vendo, o imbecil estava longe de ter seguido em frente. Sanji sorriu, percebendo que ele fazia diferença sim, mesmo que sempre tivera certeza disso. Ele amava Zoro e sempre amaria.

— Cook...? — Zoro disse preguiçoso, coçando os olhos e aquela barba horrível. Estava com um olhar incrédulo, como se ainda achasse que estava sonhando. Aquela expressão de panaca fez o loiro sorrir, céus, como ele amava aquele rosto tonto.

— Oi... — Sanji respondeu meio constrangido e segurou o cigarro como se tentasse proteger-se da visão do outro.

— Achei que tinha ido embora... — O moreno se moveu, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do outro em uma distância suficiente para não se encostarem. Ele coçou a nuca e o que pensou por um segundo ter sido apenas um sonho, comprovou-se como realidade ao ver o estado de sua casa. Nunca que o loiro retardado deixaria o lugar ficar naquela imundice. Nunca que ele o deixaria beber mais de dez latinhas de cerveja por dia, nunca teria insônia como tivera nos últimos muitos dias que já havia perdido a noção de quantos.

— Usopp me ligou, ele estava preocupado com você. — Sanji falou tentando fingir que não se importava.

— Ah... — Foi a única resposta que ele deu e aquela era mais do que o suficiente para fazer o loiro ir embora naquele instante, mas como ele não pareceu notar que estava sendo expulso, preferiu ser direto. — Como pode ver, estou ótimo, então já pode ir.

A voz rude do moreno poderia facilmente conseguir o que ele queria com outras pessoas, porém, não com Sanji. O loiro sabia que ele não queria realmente que fosse embora e muito menos que estava bem. Então, ele suspirou e acendeu outro cigarro.

— Eu vou, depois de te ajudar a limpar essa baderna. — Sanji se levantou, e começou a recolher as latinhas, de costas para o outro. Em seguida, Zoro se levantou e saiu da sala, mas por ele não parecer irritado, Sanji o ignorou.

Minutos depois ele voltou com sacolas de lixo e o cozinheiro sabia que ele havia se perdido, mas não existia mais intimidade para que tirasse uma com a cara dele, então apenas continuou recolhendo as coisas e empilhando as dezenas de copos de Cup Noodles, vez ou outra olhando discretamente para as costas do outro.

E eles continuaram em silêncio até estar quase tudo recolhido e nas sacolas. O clima estava tenso e nenhum se atrevia a falar uma palavra, até o loiro ouvir o barulho de uma garrafa se quebrando. Preocupado, ele olhou para trás e viu que o objeto havia se partido na mão de seu ex e cortado sua pele, fazendo-o sangrar. Deixando qualquer tensão de lado, ele se aproximou e tomou o resto da garrafa quebrada da mão alheia e a forma que Zoro segurava dizia claramente que não foi um acidente, ele apenas apertou até o objeto se espatifar.

— Você está bem? — O loiro perguntou e pela primeira vez eles se olharam nos olhos e imediatamente coraram e desviaram o rosto.

— Isso não é nada comparado... — Aquelas palavras o atingiram como uma facada certeira. Havia ferido aquele homem de tal forma que ele estava comparando a dor física com a de seu coração. Sanji quis chorar e se ajoelhar para ter seu perdão, mas era muito orgulhoso para tal. Ele arrastou o moreno até o local em que guardavam medicamentos e tentou dar seu melhor para não chorar na frente dele enquanto cuidava das feridas.

— Estou tentando entender, mas não entra na minha cabeça. — Zoro começou, recebendo a atenção do loiro que levantou o rosto e os malditos olhos azuis brilharam em contraste com os seus inexpressivos e frios. — Você volta aqui depois de nem sei quanto tempo e age dessa forma preocupada e carinhosa. Eu odeio isso.

Sanji não respondeu, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e absorveu aquelas palavras insensíveis. Ele merecia aquilo e muito mais, mas Zoro seria o último a condená-lo como deveria. Percebeu que seus olhos estava se tornando marejados, então entregou as ataduras para que o outro se virasse e terminasse seu próprio curativo.

Pensou em fugir novamente, como sempre fazia, porque sabia que se continuasse ali apenas se humilharia e não teria o que merecia, muito pelo contrário, Zoro não falaria mais nada se não se pronunciasse, ele já tinha dito tudo que seu cérebro de alface poderia armazenar. E fugir não seria tão ruim assim, só seria a segunda pior decisão que fizera em sua vida, só perdendo para a primeira vez que foi embora. Quis rir de si mesmo, mas achou que se fizesse qualquer movimento brusco com o rosto iria se derramar em lágrimas e demoraria horas para voltar ao estado normal. A única opção que restava, era aceitar.

— Eu fui um idiota. — Sem coragem de encarar o moreno, Sanji permaneceu de costas e acendeu outro cigarro, tragando com vontade para encontrar suas forças para continuar a falar. — Não vou me desculpar pelo que fiz, porque acho que foi melhor assim.

Zoro piscou repetidas vezes tentando entender aquelas palavras, ele só sabia que concordava que Sanji foi o idiota do ano um tempo atrás.

— Melhor? — Perguntou por não conseguir processar as informações. O melhor era que ficassem separados? Ele não achava, mas se era isso que o imbecil desejava...

— Você sabe, marimo, eu nunca fui gay. Eu sempre amei as mulheres e sempre irei amar. Elas são minha vida. E estar com você me impedia de amar o que eu mais amava no mundo. Mas não foi só isso... — Sanji mordeu os lábios, e percebeu que a mão que segurava o cigarro estava tremendo. — Eu não sou gay, nunca serei. Gostar de homens é uma ideia idiota. Eles são rudes e mal educados, sujos, feios e fedidos. Me agoniava eu ter esse pensamento sobre todos esses imbecis, menos de um, do mais imbecil de todos.

— Oh? — Zoro arregalou os olhos surpreso. Mesmo que metade do que o loiro falasse não fizesse sentido, sabia que com o mais imbecil de todos Sanji se referia a ele. Inconscientemente, um leve e quase inexistente sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

— Pois é, você me confunde. E droga, eu te amava tanto... Eu te amo tanto que dói. Eu queria estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, te beijar, foder, mostrar para o mundo o quanto esse amor é forte, mas o mundo não queria ver isso. Eles não queriam nos ver felizes, eles só desejavam nós dois separados. E isso estava me sufocando. Eu só queria ser normal, ter uma vida normal, e voltar a ser normal ao lado de uma mulher. Você não se encaixava nessa vida. — O cozinheiro olhou para o chão, vendo que estava molhado de suas lágrimas. Seu coração estava apertado e ele queria se livrar daquela dor para sempre. — Então eu falei aquelas coisas cruéis, fui embora e fiz de tudo para curtir essa vida normal. Eu tentei ficar com algumas mulheres, mas eu não me sentia a vontade, eu não estava sentindo nem tesão! E quando eu menos esperava nossas noites voltavam a minha mente e eu me masturbava e era um orgasmo tão bom quando era causado por você. Eu desejei ter aquela vida de volta, senti até falta dos olhares homofóbicos em cima de mim. Eu pensei que não seria tão ruim ser julgado se fosse para estar com você.

— Sanji, você... — Zoro o interrompeu, se aproximando por trás e tocando seu ombro, sentindo o corpo fraco quase desmaiar em cima do seu. — Você não precisa...

— Não, Zoro, eu preciso... Eu fui tão imbecil por ter terminado por um motivo tão fútil e vazio. Me arrependi diariamente desde que percebi que minha vida não estava completa sem você nela. Mas agora é muito tarde e nada disso faz sentido, assim como minha vida. — Sanji passou a mão nos olhos, secando qualquer lágrima que tentasse escorrer por seu rosto. — É melhor eu ir, já é muito tarde.

Andando em direção a porta que havia entrado, o loiro se forçou a não olhar para trás para não mudar de ideia e se jogar nos braços do moreno que com certeza estava inexpressivo e nem dava atenção para todas as merdas que falou. Era melhor assim. Foi melhor terminar para ver que Zoro era sua vida, mas não havia nenhuma forma de reatarem, não havia chance de retirar suas palavras maldosas, já era muito tarde para qualquer coisa.

Entretanto, inesperadamente, ele sentiu os braços do homem que um dia chamou de namorado envolvendo seu corpo e o apertando carinhosamente. O queixo encostou-se em seu ombro e os lábios procuraram sua orelha, fazendo-o sentir a respiração quente o arrepiar.

— Nunca é muito tarde. — Quando falou, os lábios do moreno encostaram em seu lóbulo e aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-lo se derreter. A ação de Zoro o fez se enxergar em um futuro para os dois. E se havia uma mínima esperança daquele futuro se tornar real, Sanji se agarraria naquele fio e jamais o soltaria, não admitiria perder Zoro, não de novo.

— Essa é sua última chance de se livrar de alguém tão horrível quanto eu. — Sanji se virou e viu que havia marcas de lágrimas escorridas pelo rosto do moreno, seu discurso havia o comovido? Não sabia, mas amava ver o lado frágil daquele homem, sentindo-se até privilegiado por ser o único a ver. Então tocou seu rosto com as mãos e acariciou, sentindo a barba pinicando os dedos e o fazendo sorrir. — Depois não vai poder mudar de ideia.

— Eu nunca mudo de ideia. — Zoro franziu o cenho e enlaçou a cintura do loiro com seus braços, a mão apertou a pele e foi maravilhoso sentir o calor de Sanji em seus dedos outra vez. Ele não deixaria aquele retardado fugir outra vez, não enquanto se amavam tanto e teorizava que aquele amor não iria acabar nunca. — Você é o único que eu quero e sempre vou querer.

E aquela declaração era o suficiente para envergonhar-se pelo resto da vida. Em seguida Zoro retribuiu o lindo sorriso de seu amado, dando-lhe confiança que tudo daria certo para os dois.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic perfeita [aqui ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/eu-queria-te-trazer-de-volta-18236675) da @berinjelinha funciona perfeitamente como prólogo sz


End file.
